Non, non, pourquoi mentirai-je ?
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: Shin'ichi est un grand menteur. C'est bien connu. Quand il est invité par Nao, à la fin du jeu, il veut savoir si le mensonge cautionnera les actes qu'il va commettre. En réalité cet OS était sensé être un lemon de malade, mais finalement, malgré mes tendances bizarres, j'en ai fait un truc gentillet. Honte à moi (?)


Fiction Liar Game : Nao-chan je t'aime.  
J'adore le drama Liar Game, je me le suis fait en quelques jours ( 4-5 jours les deux saisons plus les deux films ), et j'adore la relation entre Akiyama et Nao. Alors vu que je permets des petits fantasmes du genre en maths ( j'ai écrit le pilote en maths, musique et français ^^''' ), pourquoi ne pas en faire une fiction.. Alors loué soit le lemon, je voulais voir Nao s'unir à Akiyama !  
*petite voix dans la tête de Clara : Je n'y suis pour rien, le lemon c'est son grand fantasme*  
moi : Meuh non !  
*petite voix qui essaie de se faire une place dans la tête de Clara : Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ? *  
Moi : Ahem..  
Pour les personnages, ce sont Erika Toda et Shota Matsuda du drama, -étant donné que j'ai une petite fixette pour cet acteur – je t'aime SHOTAAA ! Épouse-moaa ! - qui a joué dans Hana Yori Dango que je suis en train de me mater... Donc un OS, un joli avec un bon lemon bien gras * on dirait qu'elle parle d'un poulet de Thanksgiving... *. Je suis quelqu'un hyper tactile, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire un câlin, de mettre une petite tape, d'embrasser, de toucher les gens autour de moi et de m'y agripper. J'espère que ça se sent dans cette fiction. Bonne lecture amis menteurs !

* * *

Je conseille à qui quiconque a bon goût d'écouter Around the World des Red Hot Chili Peppers pendant la lecture de cette fiction - parce que la chanson déchire sa maman méchamment !-, surtout parce qu'elle colle assez bien au niveau rythme je trouve? Après cet opinion-ci ne concerne que moi ^^""""

* * *

Shin'ichi rentra dans l'appartement, sa non expression habituelle peinte en grand et en gros sur son visage fermé, les mains dans les poches. Le tapis duveteux sur lequel il marchait : rouge. Les murs : roses clair. Le lit : vert. Mais tout dans une harmonie discrète et chaleureuse. On n'aurait jamais pu croire que la personne qui avait gagné le jeu du plus grand menteur vive ici. Et pourtant... La lumière tamisée se diffusait sur son visage fermé. Il entendit le claquement d'une porte qui se referme après avoir été ouverte. Des pas qui se dirigeait vers la petite cuisine. Une voix qui s'élève dans la pièce :

- Akiyama-san, qu'est-ce qui vous plairait ?

Une voix naïve, douce, agréable à ses oreilles. Une voix qu'il aimait beaucoup, et sa propriétaire se dressa devant lui, sourire aux lèvres entr'ouvertes, sa robe rouge couvrant des formes agréable à regarder une fois découvertes, il en était sûr. Une sensation familière, lui envahit la poitrine, et comme pour la chasser il inspira longuement, et expira vigoureusement l'air de ses poumons.

- Alors Akiyama-san ? Vous allez bien ?

Oui, il allait très bien. Mieux qu'hier. Mieux qu'il y a un an, et mieux qu'il y a cinq ans. Nao Kanzaki était la grande gagnante du Liar Game, dans son intégralité, et l'avait mené à sa perte. Celle du Liar Game, bien sûr. Il déclara un " Non, je n'ai rien.. et rien en particulier, fais ce que tu veux " et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau, dans sa position favorite, jambes croisées, les mains posées sagement sur ses cuisses. Un air calme encore, sur son visage. Et l'instant d'après, la jeune femme revenait avec dans ses mains un plateau d'onigiris, et le posa sur le bureau. Puis il sourit, quand elle se baissait et que le maillot de corps qu'elle portait sous sa robe tombait délicatement et dévoilait donc sa poitrine. Il détourna le regard, car il l'avait sans intention particulière.

- Je voulais préparer quelque chose mais, il ne me restait pas grand chose... alors... Mais je ne veux pas dire qu'ils sont mauvais... Enfin.. Si vous en voulez, Akiyama-san...

Sa gentillesse naturelle le percutait comme le boulet d'une grue de démolition à chaque fois. Oui, je veux bien. Nao...Shin'ichi Akiyama était intelligent, très même, il savait que Nao ne serait jamais à l'abri d'une autre arnaque du genre du Liar Game. Il vit Nao prendre l'un des onigiris et le lui tendre. Le jeune homme croisa son regard presque suppliant et plia à son désir. Il sortit sa main de sa poche, prit l'onigiri et le porta à sa bouche, cherchant par ses yeux sombres la réaction immédiate de la jeune femme, dont ses yeux pétillaient. Il hocha la tête, et sa petite « protégée » agrandit sa mimique de bonheur. Elle mordit dans le sien, et de petites miettes de riz eurent le bonheur d'orner un instant sa bouche fine. Rein que de voir ses lèvre se tordant pour saisir le moindre grain lui tournait la tête, et sa langue qui se pourléchait le contour de la bouche le rendait dingue.

Akiyama l'aimait bien il le savait. Mais ne pouvait se l'avouer. Il avait finit par se convaincre que ce n'était que de l'affection. Une très très grande affection alors. Une trop grande. Dès qu'il avait vu son visage, sous la pluie. Il était revenu pour voir si elle était toujours là, dans cette rue du quartier coréen. Et depuis il l'avait suivie, cette petite créature. Par delà les épreuves, de la vie et du Liar Game, et partout. Rien que le fait d'avoir été séparée d'elle, l'avait bousculé à un haut point. Il se sentait tellement bien ici.

Aucun mensonge. Aucune trahison.

Et personne pour lui pourrir la vie. Il se remémora le moment où la jeune femme avait faillit perdre confiance en lui mais l'avait gardée. Une autre émotion l'envahit : de la culpabilité. Après il avait bien le droit d'avoir des sentiments humains. Pour l'avoir laissé seule. Pour ne pas lui avoir tout dit. Mais il allait se rattraper. Maintenant il devait se repentir. Maintenant. Il se leva, décroisant ses longues jambes, ses yeux cachés par des mèches de cheveux capricieuses, et s'avança devant Nao, qui absorbée par l'onigiri, ne le remarquait pas. Akiyama pencha son visage vers le sien, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ses cils frôlaient les siens, son nez rencontrait le sien, et son souffle se mêlait à celui irrégulier de Nao. Ses lèvres bougèrent pour articuler ces mots :

- Dis-moi Nao ?

- Oui Akiyama-san ? répondit la jeune femme en se redressant, comme honteuse de s'être fait prendre en train de manger.

- Tu me crois, même si je mens ? il demanda.

Nao qui rougit et devint rouge pivoine, bégaya :

- Pourquoi vous me mentiriez ?

- Tu en as une idée ?

- Non.

- Très bien.

Il s'avança encore plus et ses lèvres s'approprièrent celles de la jeune femme. Il posa ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise et s'y appuya, laissant son équilibre de côté. Il l'embrassait désormais. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête. Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin, sinon, cette pureté, l'honnêteté qu'elle possédait, elle la perdrait. Ce serait impardonnable. Mais elle ne fit que reculer un peu.

Puis il la prit par les épaules et la souleva, la plaquant contre le mur d'à côté. Pour introduire une langue avide de connaître la voisine d'à côté dans une bouche encore plus désireuse de savoir quel goût à la langue d'Akiyama-san. Une chair délicieuse, une humidité fort appréciée par Shin'ichi, qui se fit un plaisir malsain à découvrir tout ceci. Il se rendit compte que Nao n'en était certainement pas à son premier baiser, et cette idée le dérangea un peu : la si naïve Nao, avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? Et à qui avait-elle donné ce privilège ?

Mais il s'en désintéressa vite pour passer une grande main aux doigts fins dans le dos de la jeune femme, pour l'encercler de ses bras puissants. Il était grand Akiyama-san, et la dépassait largement. Elle décolla ses lèvres et passa ses mains à elle, fragiles, facilement cassables, autour de la nuque de Shin'ichi. Un air soumis, les yeux brillants et larmoyants.

Pour se remettre à l'embrasser encore plus passionnément et triturer les quelques mèches de cheveux qui passaient par là.. Elle fit longuement glisser ses mains dans son col et caressa son dos chaud et palpitant. Noa passa une langue joueuse sur le cou d'Akiyama et déposa des caresses légères et volantes sur sa peau chaude. Le jeune homme la fit basculer sur le lit et l'embrassa encore une fois en caressant ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants.

Elle commença à déboutonner soigneusement sa chemise noire de soie, qui tomba à côté d'elle dans un bruissement délicat et discret. Nao sourit et s'attaqua à la ceinture du pantalon, chose dont son propriétaire voulait absolument être débarrassé, faisant glisser dans la boucle de fer l'autre bout de cuir. Car, si la jeune femme ne s'occupait pas d'elle, c'est que Shin'ichi le faisait déjà fort bien ; il avait déjà enlevé sa robe rouge à manche longue, en déboutonnant les boutons dans son dos quelques instants auparavant, et maintenant c'était sa lingerie qui y passait sous les doigts impatients d'Akiyama, triturant la dentelle blanche, laissant derrière elle un froufroutement rose et rouge, glissant sur les cuisses fines et lisses de la jeune femme, et repoussant le trop de tissus qui recouvrait encore la poitrine de cette dernière. Il s'arrêta brutalement, et Nao se redressa, intriguée.

- Kan.. Kanzaki.. Si tu ne veux pas.. Dis-le moi. Maintenant, sinon je..

Elle sourit et lui répondit :

- Je sais bien que même si je te le demandais, tu ne te stopperais pas..

Il soupira un peu, et se remit au travail. Un gémissement, puis deux, quand une langue trop désireuse vint se frotter à cette peau toute suante, remuant les montagnes et creux qui se courbaient sous le passage des doigts brûlants. Shin'ichi sentait, haletant, ce corps innocent qui s'offrait sans condition à lui. Il réclamait libération et lui ne se sentait plus, il savait bien qu'il fallait qu'il se soulage, qui ce soit ailleurs ou ici. Nao gémit une fois de plus quand il monta la main droite à sa bouche, et il introduisit un doigt dans sa bouche, qu'elle mordit sans hésitation. Il plongea vers son cou en nage, et dessina l'arrête du cou de la jeune femme, son torse caressé par la paume de la main de Nao qui passait en revue chaque muscle, chaque os, et toute la chair présente sous ses petites mimines. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle, et Shin'ichi aussi.

Elle poussait un petit cri chaque fois que la pulpe de ses doigts frôlait presque ses seins. Une rougeur certaine s'était installée sur ses joues. Elle se courbait et se recroquevillait à chaque caresse, chaque baiser déposé sur son corps nu. La chaleur de son bas-ventre s'était répandue dans tout son corps, frémissant. La jeune femme agrippa alors le cou de son mentor pour l'enlacer et se redresser sur ses hanches qui n'étaient alors recouvertes d'un boxer tendu à l'extrême. Shin'ichi n'avait pas prévu le « redressement de situation » qui se présentait alors. Il releva son nez de la poitrine de Nao avec laquelle il jouait, pour l'embrasser avec plus avidité encore. Elle se décolla un instant de lui pour chatouiller ses tétons, et ses muscles abdominaux, et il caressait ses cuisses, au point qu'il y eut des traces rouges sur sa peau, et son buste était marqué de suçons délicatement ouvragés.

- Akiyama-san... elle haletait.

- Non... Ce.. n'est pas ça... il avait du mal à prononcer.

- Je.. Shin'ichi.. elle se permit d'admettre.

Il sourit, et continua à palper le dos de Nao..

C'est.. c'est mieux.. déjà.. ça..

- Ah.. ah oui ?

- Oui.. bien... Bien.. mieux..

Il recommença à taquiner sa langue de son doigt, et fit descendre d'un étage sa main, pour pouvoir découvrir une surface encore inexplorée alors. Les morceaux de chair qu'il titillait, l'humidité qui grimpait en flèche dans cette partie là, et son autre main qui ne se décollait pas de l'épaule de Nao... Il fit glisser doucement son index dans le creux, pour mieux cueillir dans ses doigts le petit bout de chair si sensible,qu'elle hoquetait à chaque contact, et les baisers qu'ils échangeaient comme des bonjours et des signes de politesse fusaient comme des papillons, légers, un jour d'été. Il s'enfonça plus encore, et fit bouger son index de manière à entendre encore mieux les balbutiements de plaisir qu'émettait Nao. Il rentra plus en profondeur, et fit glisser ses doigts le long des parois humides, chaudes, douces. Et elle prit d'elle même l'initiative de faire descendre le boxer sur l'érection désormais incontrôlable de Shin'ichi.

Elle mit le doigt dessus, et ce fut à la jeune femme de faire le faire gémir. Il couina un bref instant, mais assez pour que Nao remette la pulpe de son index sur son sexe dur, et le toucher délicatement, comme un jouet en porcelaine. Shin'ichi gémit une fois de plus, et il embrassa de nouveau la jeune femme. Elle le prit en main et poussait doucement la peau qui le recouvrait, le frottant avec douceur. Ils se faisaient mutuellement du bien. Et ils aimaient ça. Nao se redressa un peu plus et croisa son regard.

- Nao.. Je veux pas.. te forcer.. Mais.. Je tiens plus.. là, il éructa.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, elle murmura.

- Attends..

- Que.. Quoi ?

Il se leva rapidement pour revenir, et avec lui..

- Oh ! Alors..

- Tu peux.. S'il te plaît ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Et enfin, Nao Kanzaki se plaça un peu au-dessus du sexe de Shin'ichi Akiyama en pleine érection, couvert, et le laissa la pénétrer pleinement sans aucune hésitation. Elle le sentit s'installer en elle, puis commencer à se mouvoir délicatement en la soutenant par les hanches. Il imposa son rythme, de lent à plus rapide, se frottant en elle, contre elle l'empoignant par la taille, et l'embrassant. Ils étaient heureux de ne pouvoir ne faire qu'un, enfin. Nao agrippa le cou de Shin'ichi et plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle gémissait de plaisir.

Il la touchait là où il fallait, atteignait son point gagnant, il la faisait jouir de toutes sortes de sensation. La chaleur émanant de son bas-ventre toujours plus brûlant, se répandait dans tout son être, et son cœur battait à une vitesse. C'était si doux, si fort, si chaud, si violent et rempli d'amour et de désir réprimé. Il bougeait à grande vitesse maintenant et se cognait presque contre elle. Il touchait tout, léchait et suçait ses seins qui au gré du mouvement de ses hanches, se ballotaient contre lui et lui procurait une délicieuse sensation de toucher doux et léger. La peau de la jeune femme était tellement douce, que c'en était presque une gourmandise, et un privilège d'y goûter. Le grain fin de l'épiderme avait tellement à offrir à celui qui se donnait la peine d'en profiter. Ses doigts glissaient sur sa taille fragile, s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses épaules, griffaient.

- Nao.. je.. Nao.. Nao.. Je.. Nao, je suis.. Je suis.. je te... Je sens que je vais...

- Vas.. y.. quand.. tu...

Elle le sentait la transpercer de toute part, et son souffle lui manquait pour exprimer le bonheur et le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, tout ce qui aurait pu lui trotter dans la tête s'était enfui pour lui laisser son moment de jouissance ultime, le petit plus en récompense de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il griffait sa peau, l'enfonçait de ses doigts par moment, la léchait, la goûtait. La sensation au bout de ses mains ne s'envolait pas, et il en voulait toujours plus. Nao se laissa alors tomber en arrière sur le lit et Shin'ichi se redressa un minimum pour continuer à lui faire l'amour plus violemment et passionnément encore. Il passa une langue intéressée sur ses cuisses douces qu'il avait saisies et délicieusement rondes. Il rejoint sa bouche quémandeuse, et en força légèrement l'entrée avec langue, pour mener une guerre d'intérêt avec sa voisine cherchant la bagarre.

La bouche de Nao goûtait la sauce soja, ce qui amusa le jeune homme pour avoir compté le nombre d'onigiris qu'elle avait engouffré. Il desserra sa prise sur la main droite de Nao, qu'il avait prise l'instant d'avant pour descendre vers son pubis, et se mit à titiller son petit bout de chair si sensible. Ça, plus le sexe d'Akiyama qui s'enfonçait en elle comme un couteau dans du beurre, et ses coups de hanches puissants, et les baisers échangés la faisaient monter en pression de plus en plus rapidement. Elle allait jouir dans peu de temps, et Shin'ichi se sentait venir.

- Je t'aime... NAO JE T'AIME ! il expulsa en même temps qu'il se soulagea en se retirant prestement . Je t'aime tellement..

Il s'était étalé sur elle et se laisser caresser les cheveux par la jeune femme, qui souriait doucement.

- Je t'aime aussi.. Shin-chan...

Elle se redressa un peu, la tête de Shin'ichi sur sa poitrine, et son regard croisa le sien. Il se leva un peu, et calé contre le mur, il déclara :

Ah, si j'avais su..

Hum ?

- Si j'avais su, je serais resté plus longtemps encore..

Il se pencha vers le visage de Nao, et y déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

- On y retourne, Shin-chan ? elle proposa, accompagnée d'un sourire mutin.

- Quand tu veux, Nao...

* * *

Bon réflexion faite, ce n'est pas tellement le bon lemon gras comme indiqué ci-dessus. C'est même assez court, doux et gentil. En même j'allais pas vous sortir l'attirail BDSM... ça ne l'aurait pas trop fait dans un OS comme le mien. Voilà pourquoi les relation amoureuses, avec moi, sont très très douces et gentilles. Guimauve re-attacks.

Les rewiews ne tuent pas, du moins je n'ai jamais vu une rewiew tueuse...


End file.
